


In Another World...

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny rolled his eyes as his boyfriend pressed an insistent kiss against the back of his neck. “Peter, did you take Viagra today or what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another World...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



> If you send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) for Teen Wolf, chances are I might write them. bleep0bleep asked for "drop one of your characters into an alternate universe where they are in a relationship with a character they are not in the original" and this is what my brain spit out.

Danny rolled his eyes as his boyfriend pressed an insistent kiss against the back of his neck. “Peter, did you take Viagra today or what?”

Curling his lip, Peter let out a soft snarl before letting his hands trail down the boy’s sides. “Hardly. Why? Do you think I can’t get it up for you whenever I want to?” His fingers slipped just under Danny’s waistband. “I’m actually holding back because you’re fixing my laptop.”

With a few quick keystrokes, Danny set the computer running diagnostics and turned in his wheeled office chair so that Peter had to take his hands away. “When you convinced me to date an older man, I figured it would be more expensive gifts and less inappropriate touching.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Peter shrugged. “It’s hardly inappropriate to want to touch someone who looks like you.”

With another roll of his eyes, Danny pushed his chair back and stood, his hands catching at the hem of Peter’s shirt and lifting slightly. “That’s pretty stupid. But, since you screwed up your laptop watching porn, I’m not entirely surprised about the questionable ethics involved in your decision making.” He pulled on Peter’s shirt, grinning. “You know, maybe I should have gone after your nephew. He looks better shirtless.”

Scoffing, Peter pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. “I may not have quite the bulging muscles he has, but I promise I have a bulging something else that you like.” He crowded Danny back against the desk, pressing said something against Danny’s own burgeoning erection.

Danny let out a soft laugh. “It’s the only reason I keep you around.”

"And here I thought you just liked roleplaying tech support." Peter’s lips twitched as he looked Danny over. "We can roleplay other things, if you want."

Grinding his hips against Peter’s, Danny smirked. “You already roleplay as a mature adult. Maybe next time you can be a French maid.”

The look on Peter’s face told him that not only did he not mind the idea, but maybe he already had the costume.


End file.
